


Keith's Nightmare

by EveryNameIsTaken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by a Video, M/M, What am I doing, You thought it was angst, but its actually crack, keith has weird nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryNameIsTaken/pseuds/EveryNameIsTaken
Summary: Keith's nightmares are keeping him up at night. Lance just wants to help.





	Keith's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> xDDD I'm sorry

Keith awoke abruptly, jerking upwards with cold sweat on his brow and air stuck in his throat. After a few seconds he remembered how to breathe, his chest heaving unevenly with erratic breaths.

‘ _Shit_ ' he thought ‘ _what in the actual fuck??’_

He steadied his shaking hands and lowered himself back onto the mattress.

 _‘Nothing, that was nothing. Let's just sleep’_ he closed his eyes and forced himself back to sleep.

 

***

 

Keith screamed, jumping awake. He was positive that his pillow was drenched in his cold sweat by then. He ran a hand shaky over his face and stood up, his knees feeling like jelly.

“Oh for fucks sake” he growled. ‘ _No more sleep for tonight’_ he decided and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He spilled a bit, he blamed his still trembling fingers. The red blinking kitchen clock clearly said it was only past 3 AM. Keith slided down to the floor with a long and heavy sigh.

“Fuck” he cursed again.

“Whats up? Duck?” Keith jerked his head in the direction of the voice.

“Lance” he said, his voice prickly. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Lance ignored him, adjusting his blue bathrobe with a shit-eating grin and walked over.

“Dude, you look like shit” he snickered, seating himself next to Keith. “Go get some sleep, Mullet.”

Keith silently stared at the glass in his hands. He let out another anguished sigh and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

“Hellloooooo? Earth to Keef?” Lance poked his cheek with his long, thin finger. Keith hissed.

“Look genius, I wouldn't be here if I fucking _could_ sleep” Lance’s eyebrows shot up, almost vanishing behind his short fringe.

‘“What, you can't sleep? Want me to sing you a lullaby?” he wiggled his eyebrows. Keith shot him the deadliest glare he could pull off. Which, to be honest, wasn't that deadly - he was exhausted.

‘“How the fuck would that shit even help?” he growled again.

“Hey-ey, lay off with swearing, buddy. You're starting to sound like Pidge” Lance laughed, then winked “besides, my angelic voice can put anyone to sleep” he said in a low, sultry voice. And then he giggled, ruining the impression. God, why did Keith even have to deal with that asshole.

“I _can_ fall asleep!’ he exclaimed. I‘m just…” he murmured the rest of the sentence under his breath, too silent for Lance to catch it.

“Huh?” Keith hid covered his face with his hands, setting the glass aside.

“I'm having nightmares” he groaned, then shot another glare at Lance. “If you laugh I'll fucking gut you”. To his surprise, Lance actually had a serious expression for once, looking straight into his eyes, his irises shining brilliant blue and reflecting the moonlig… nevermind. Keith felt a bit encouraged by the lack of teasing from the other boy, and somehow the words started flowing from his mouth.

“You see I had this dream, I'm running away…” he gulped “and there is this monstrous crab chasing me…”

“What?” Lance looked dumbstruck and Keith felt his cheeks flush.

“A fucking crab, learn to listen you idiot” he snaps at him, and Lance starts to fucking _cackle._

“You...can't sleep… because a crab is chasing you?” he breathes out between the laughs.

“Fuck off, this thing is fucking GINORMOUS” Keith throws his arms in the air, eyes widened in bewilderment. “it's downright scary as shit!” Lance howled and Keith punched him in the arm.

“You know… I- Oh fuck a gigantic crab… - I'm pretty sure... if you… go back to sleep now, you'll dream... of something better man” Lance managed to spit out the words between his ridiculous fits of giggling.

“No that's the fucking problem man! I went back to sleep and it fucking started to _shoot lightning_ out of its EYES” Keith cried in terror. Lance was wheezing.

“What the _fuck_ Keith?!” he screeched.

“I know it's ridiculous, thank you very much. But it's terrifying, it's chasing me and snapping at me with those… snappers” Keith shudders. “And it's doing that… crab run..thing…” he looks at Lance with desperation in his eyes.

“Oh.. Um…” Lance stuttered “..wow, you're actually scared. Sorry man. How about you go back to sleep and if it bothers you again you can come pester me?” it was obvious that he was doing his best to not smile, and Keith appreciated the effort “I'll keep you company, we can watch a movie or something”. Keith snorts.

“Your taste in movies is shit”

“HEY! I'm being nice here”

Keith’s expression softens.

“You better keep your word Lance” he stood up and started walking back to his room, then looked back at the lanky boy, still sitting on the kitchen floor. “Thanks I guess?” Lance’s face lightened up like a Christmas tree.

“No problem buddy”

 

***

 

There was knocking on his room's door. He tried to untangle himself from the sheets, but ended up tripping over them on his way to the door anyway. He creaked the door slightly open, rubbing his eyes. Keith looked up at him, covered in sweat, slightly shivering. He was gripping his pillow, his knuckles were white from the strain. He had terrible shadows under his eyes and his mullet was a mess.

“It's wearing loafers now” he croaked. Lance choked his snort and widened the gap in his door so that it was big enough for Keith to slide through. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

“Come on buddy” Keith walked over to him, his head hanging low, his feet dragging. He plopped down on Lance’s bed with his face and groaned.

“I fucking hate this” Lance hesitated for a minute.

“You… wanna watch something?  Or try to sleep?” he finally asked, patting Keith's back. The only answer he got was a loud snore. Lance giggled and covered his friend with the comforter, laying down next to him.

“Goodnight Mullet” he whispered.

 

***

 

“FUCK” Keith eyes darted open, he woke up from his nightmare yet again. Only this time it was even worse. He heard Lance chuckle and threw him a furious glare.

“Dude, you actually kicked yourself awake. I didn't think it was possible” Lance laughed. “What was it this time?”

Keith just stared at him, then fell back onto his pillow.

“Nevermind” he murmured “ ‘s not important anyway”.

“Oh come onnnnn” Lance whined “Don't be like this, tell me” he clutched Keith's arm and looked into his eyes “Pretty please?”

Keith felt his cheeks burn.

“It...you…” he stutters.

“Me?” Lance’s eyes widened, he leant closer. Keith felt his blush creep down his neck and turned his head away from the pretty boy.

“You...were riding on it” he squeezed the words out. Lance just laughed.  _‘Wearing only a cowboy hat and those tight leather pants’_ Keith finished in his mind and swore to himself, that Lance would never, _ever_ find out about this particular detail.

 

***

 

Keith picked up the phone.

“Dude it's me, I'm at the library!”

“Lance? You? In a library? Is the world ending?” he exclaimed in shock.

“I have a _dreambook_ ” Lance said triumphantly. “I'm looking up crabs. In the dreambook” Keith heard the sound of flipping pages.

“A dreambook?”

“Crabs...crabs….CRABS I FOUND THEM!!!” Lance sounded proud of himself “Crabss represennnntttt” he mumbled. There was a short pause.

“Dude.”

“Huh?”

“Dude, you're gAY. That's why you were running away, you were running away from your GAYNESS”

“W-what...what about the lightning?”

More pages flipping.

“Emphasises the gay, that's what it says” Lance sounds dead serious. “If there's lightning around the crab, you're like, super gay, it says so right here. Super gay. It wasn't wearing loafers, was it?”

“N-NoOO” was all Keith managed to get out of himself.

“ ‘Cos that would mean you're a _mega, ultra gay._ Like a _superhero GAY.”_

“...”

“...Keith? Buddy? My man?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's pure shit, I know. Based on this: https://youtu.be/TilHylia7rE
> 
> I can't believe that the first thing I'm posting is shitty crack xDD


End file.
